1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ladders, and in particular relates to ladders which are specifically designed to permit the boarding of pontoon boats, dinghies or similar small craft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of ladder arrangements are known in the prior art. Some such ladder arrangements are specifically designed for use in boarding a small boat.
Examples of prior art ladder arrangements specifically designed for these purposes are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,962,890 to Berg; 2,764,766 to Boyle; 2,975,858 to Billingsley; 3,411,166 to Kimmel; 3,633,708 to Heilskov; and 4,253,547 to Skaalen.
Additionally, other prior art of interest may be found in Class 182, Subclasses 1, 82, 89, 150, 196 and 198 of the search records of the United States Patent and Trademark Office.